


Omerta

by tatakai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Doctor Eren Yeager, M/M, Mafia AU, On Hiatus, Sorry guys, on hiatus because i work seventy hours a week and go to school and clean my house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatakai/pseuds/tatakai
Summary: From fuzzyporcupine on tumblr : "But what about an ereri au where Eren follows in his dad's footsteps and becomes a doctor and starts a non profit clinic and Levi is part of some deep underground mafia and one day he gets banged up and ends up having to go to the clinic because it is the only one that doesn't require any identification (in order to serve the poor who do not have insurance) only to get seen by Eren Yeager who is so concerned because 'wHY DID YOU NOT GO TO THE ER OMG YOU'VE BEEN SHOT' but Levi's too concerned with trying to win Eren over with these terrible pickup lines 'did you fart because you're blowing me away' and Eren is just trying to make sure Levi doesn't bleed out and finally Levi is able to be sent home only to return the next day with another injury and Eren just cannot believe because - 'JESUS CHRIST IS THAT A FUCKING GUN IN YOUR PANTS????' and Levi can finally use the line: 'no I'm just happy to see you' (but spoiler there is really a gun in his pants)"  Hopefully I'll do this wonderful idea justice! Warning for violence. Check notes at beginning to see chapters warnings!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> obviously taken some artistic liberties with mafia stuff.  
> tw needle mention, very brief  
> just a small chapter to show Levi before shit hits the fan

It was around 6 pm when Levi begrudgingly headed out to meet Kenny’s prospective client. It really wasn’t a big client, just some guy who was scared of the gangs near his store. (Normally Levi wouldn’t be sent out for such a small fish, but Kenny liked this guy.) Business was booming, and he was worried they would take notice. He requested some protection, nothing major. He didn’t need guys with guns standing outside the door 24/7, but it would be nice to have someone watching his back. Levi really didn’t want to go see him, but Kenny told him to, and that was that.

Levi looked around as he walked, noticing all the things they showed on the news. The “ugly” parts of his city. The black slush on the side of the pot holed road, the ditches full of dirty needles, the people shivering in the alleys, and the gang signs spray painted on the red bricks of buildings all made the nine o’clock news quickly followed by politicians shaking their head and saying they didn’t know what to do.

He also made it a point to notice the beautiful things about his city. The happy couples, the giggling small children, and the little old ladies who really shouldn’t be out in winter never made it on the news. They all seemed to be living a blissful life, unaffected by the fishbowl of violence they lived in. He wondered what they thought of him.

He was dressed simply in a black peacoat, a white scarf, and some dark wash jeans. The tip of his nose and his cheeks flushed pink with the icy air. He looked like just another guy walking on the street. There was no slick black suit, no cigarette hanging from his lips, and no black hat with a wide white brim on his head. He didn’t speak in a heavy Italian accent and call people “Wise Guys”. He fit in with none of the pop culture depictions of the mafia. For all the world, he looked just like any old guy returning home from work.

If you wanted a guy who looked like he just stepped out of the _Godfather,_ you wanted Kenny. He called himself Kenny ‘The Dentist’ Ackerman because he had a fondness for helping people get rid of their teeth. He wore a suit everyday and had cheesy knuckle tattoos that spelled out VILLAIN with a diamond on the extra finger. He had an engraved revolver that he insisted was lucky and kept a submachine gun in the filing cabinet. Moreover, he just carried with him the air of a criminal. He had the condescending laugh, the slick black hair, and the dead eyes of a criminal. When he walked down the street, people parted without question.

Levi supposed he had earned the right to live out his _Godfather_ fantasy; He was the head of their little mafia. Kenny had about a thousand men working under him. It wasn’t as many as other guys up north, but it was respectable. He carefully picked who he wanted and enjoyed the millions of dollars they raked in. He bought businesses in the community to clean his money and put cops and politicians on payroll. He drown himself in women and drugs and liquor. Levi lived much more simply, like he was a normal person who just happened to shoot people as a night job.

Levi wasn’t sure he would even be a part of Kenny’s mob if he wasn’t born into it. He was damn good at what he did though. He was an expert on taking out problems and getting rid of bodies. The logistics and power struggles, that shit was boring and didn’t make sense. No way he would’ve willingly gotten tied up in it. He would have probably joined a small, simple gang, sold drugs and stole shit, and gone out early in a blaze of glory. But that’s not what happened.

He arrived at the store Kenny sent him to about half past six. Levi looked at the tailored suits in the window and knew why his uncle liked this man. He was most likely paying his protection fee in custom suits and other fine clothing for the boss.

He paused in the walkway, pulling out his phone and shooting a quick text to the members who had followed him, at a distance and dressed as random occupations, of course, that he should be in and out in about fifteen minutes. He didn’t want them stinking up the place. The lower level ones who followed him around to protect him from being horribly outnumbered  were all too often trigger happy, too eager to prove themselves to Kenny.

“Assholes.” He whispered to himself before hurrying inside.

The door hit against some bells to let the owner know Levi was there. An aging man with a fine suit on appeared from a back room, a polite smile on his face. He looked at Levi and his smile fell. He was probably thinking about how they didn’t carry adult suits in such a short size. Levi saved him the trouble of figuring out how to show him a teenager’s suit without offending him.

“I’m looking for the owner.” His voice was monotone. Being around all these suits reminded him too much of his uncle.

“I’m the owner. Are you here to pick something up?” He leaned on a counter of twinkling jewelry.

“Kenny sent me over. Said you had a problem.” Levi looked down at his already clean nails, thinking about how nice a hot shower would be.

“Oh!” The man’s eyebrows shot up. “Um… Let me just flip the ‘Open’ sign and we can talk in the backroom.”

“This is fine.” Levi said, shoving his hands back in his pockets. He hated when people thought this worked like it did in the movies. Levi was not going to his backroom, (It was probably dirty, anyway), and he was not going to let this guy shut down his shop.

“If you think so…” The man’s eyes moved to the door. “Should I lock it?”

“If anyone comes in, I’m just looking for a suit.” He sighed. “No need to make a big deal out of it. Kenny just wants me to walk down here, look at you, and then walk back.”

“Alright. Uh. Do you need me to answer any questions?” He was obviously taken aback by Levi’s bluntness and general disinterest.

“You said you just wanted someone you could call if those gangsters started bothering you?” Levi waited for the man to nod. “I believe you. One of my guys will come in here, put a little sticker on your door, buy a suit, and then leave. Don’t worry; It’ll look like graffiti. Anyone asks and you say some kid stuck it on there and you don’t care enough to take it off.”

“That’ll keep my store safe?” He asked.

“Yeah. The symbol on the sticker is our symbol. Gangsters will know it well. It means you’re ours and messing with you means messing with Kenny. That’s all you’ll need.”

“Will I need to send Kenny’s suit-”

“Don’t call him Kenny. I call him Kenny. He’s my uncle, so I get that privilege. You call him Sir. Just Sir. When talking to me, you can say, ‘your uncle’. I’ll accept that as well.” Levi had convinced Kenny to stop telling people to call him ‘The Dentist’ because it sounded ridiculous.

“Will I need to send Sir’s suits somewhere or will someone be by to pick them up?” He asked, obviously a little shaken at Levi’s reprimand.

“Someone will pick them up. I assume the first one is ready?” Levi really didn’t want to go see his uncle, (He wanted a spa day god damn it), but Kenny would want it as soon as possible.

“Yes!” He ducked under the counter and pulled out a white clothing box with his emblem across the front. He opened it to show Levi the black suit inside, which was much finer than anything he sold in store. “Fine Italian wool! Meticulously handcrafted to meet Sir’s exact requirements. Pure silk made blood red for the the tie. I even pricked my finger to make sure it was perfect!”

“That’s nice. I’ll be going now.” Levi shoved the lid down and walked out, leaving the man to continue his gushing on his own time. He walked straight into one of the underlings, acting all big and tough, about to go into the man’s shop.

“Can I help you?” Levi hissed.

“No, Sir.” He man dressed as a construction worker quickly diverted his path into the cell phone store next to the suit store.

Levi thought about how much he hated these underlings while he punched out a mass text for one of them to get his car and bring it to him. It took three seconds for someone to volunteer. He was suddenly fed up with dealing with bullshit and to walk to Kenny’s would take him hours. He could walk home in about thirty minutes, but he was done with today.

It took ten minutes for one of the knuckle heads near his house to grab his car and ~ carefully ~ drive it over to him. He slid in the back and was happy to see it was not, in fact, a boy scraping by on the shit heel of the hierarchy, but actually one of _his_ men.

“Kenny’s.” He grunted. He felt down his pockets before realizing he had only brought a lighter with him.

“Oluo!” Levi held up his hand. Oluo tossed back a package of black clove cigarettes without even asking. Levi lit the cigarette as they sped off.

“I never thought I’d say this, but I’m glad to see you.” Levi said. He exhaled lazily, sending smoke trailing through the window. “I’m done with foot men today.”

“You dealt with them for maybe an hour. Tops.”

“An hour too long.” Levi bit. Oluo’s shoulders shook with laughter. “It’s not funny.”

“Speaking of funny. Want to hear the new joke circulating around the boys?”

“No.”

“So your uncle is ‘The Dentist’ right?” Oluo paused for Levi to confirm the obvious, but he didn’t. “Then why aren’t you ‘The Hygienist’?”

Levi rolled his eyes while Oluo laughed.

“Get it? Cause you’re his number two, the assistant to ‘The Dentist’, and your also a clean freak!”

“Funny. Who came up with it?” Levi asked, staring out the window.

“Don’t go breaking kneecaps, boss.” Oluo sighed. “Especially since Petra came up with it.”

“Makes me wonder why I fought Kenny to allow girls into the mob.” Levi shook his head. He didn’t mean it. Petra was one of his hand picked and well trained subordinates, just under him in the hierarchy.

“It makes more sense than Levi ‘Captain’ Ackerman.” Oluo shook his head. “What are you Captain of?”

“Life.” Levi said. Oluo eyes shifted into the rearview mirror to look at Levi, raising his eyebrows.

“Edgy.” Oluo mumbled.

“I was sixteen or so when I came up with it. Go to hell.” Levi flicked his half finished clove out of the window.

“I was thinking I could have a different name-” Oluo started.

“No. If I don’t get to change mine then you don’t get to change yours. ‘Biter’ is your fucking name.”  

“No fair, boss. Hanje changed her name.” Oluo started whining. He slowed down when they came to Kenny’s gate. The foot man in the guard shack saw it was them and open the gates.

“Hanje _transitioned._ She had a male nickname and changed it when she came out as a girl. That’s fine. Unless you got an announcement to make, shut up.”

“She went from ‘Magic Man’ to ‘The Dogcatcher’. What does that even mean? She makes drugs and talks about science! She’s _allergic_ to dogs.” He asked as they pulled up at Kenny mini-mansion.

“It doesn’t matter what it means. She decided it.” He slid out with Kenny’s suit under his arm. “Wait here. I might be awhile, so jack off or something.”

“Sure thing, boss.” Oluo joked. Levi glared at him before shutting the car door.

There were two guys outside of Kenny’s mini mansion. They nodded at Levi before going back to diligently staring at nothing. Levi entered in the code at the door and was let inside his uncle’s house. The house smelled like popcorn and pussy. It always smelled like pussy, so the popcorn was the real indicator. Levi tracked down Kenny in his private projector room.

“Want some popcorn?” Kenny asked as Levi walked up, not bothering to take his eyes off the screen. The only person allowed this far without getting stopped by a mobster was Levi, his only flesh and blood.

“No.” Levi pushed down the seat of the movie theater chair next to his uncle. He was projecting some action flick that Levi had never seen before.

“How did it go?” Kenny asked, munching on some more popcorn before wiping his mouth off on the sleeve of a multi-thousand dollar suit.

“He paid you another napkin, apparently.” Levi’s nose bunched up in disgust.

“So long as it’s Italian wool.” Kenny made two clicking noises with his mouth.

“Yeah, yeah. The boys get here to go out and collect the goods?” Levi asked, pulling his scarf up. Kenny had even requested the room be kept cold like a real movie theater.

“Yeah. Go whenever you want.”

“Mmm.” Levi hummed in response, slumping in his seat. It took him forty-five minutes of dramatic fighting and straight people looking longingly into each other’s eyes before he got up. He left without a word, going into the hallway and telling one of Kenny’s boys he was ready to go get the goods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter three is when eren shows up yay
> 
> side note: I know olou isn't religious but i wanted him to be here so ooc olou and tw for bible verses (nothing gay smashing or anything like that)

Yeah I have no idea if shooting a headlight will make it go out. I figure if you damage it enough  _ anything  _ is bound to stop working. If it's not possible/ improbable than I'm just gonna say it's artistic liberty. 

 

The men shivered in the shadows. Their breath made small clouds in front of them as they breathed. Snow covered the ground, hiding all of the dirt and grime. The water under the bridge trickled lazily, slowly freezing over. Levi pulled his white scarf closer to his mouth, enjoying the view. In his opinion, the city was perfect like this. Slow. Clean. Picturesque. 

“I’m fucking  _ freezing. _ ”  One of the underlings complained. Again. They had been out here waiting for two hours. It was non stop complaining after the first hour when all the smokes ran out. Levi’s eyebrow twitched and he bit his lip. They were the only thing that soiled this view. If one more underling said one more god damn thing. 

“My fucking  _ balls  _ are about to freeze off!” An underling with horrible luck said. A couple of the boys chuckled and agreed. As soon as Levi turned around, the playful tone vanished. The few men playing cards on the trunk of a car froze, waiting to see who fucked up. Olou was the only one relaxed, confident in his place as favorite. He barely even glanced up to comment something about wrath and hell before continuing to play some little game on his phone. 

“Who said that?” No one answered Levi. He bristled. “I said ‘Who said that?’.” 

“I did.” One of the boys, easily twice Levi’s size, stepped forward. 

“Your balls are freezing?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Freezing  _ off _ ?” 

“Uh…” He cast his eyes down. “No, sir.” 

“Well then. Why did you say it?” Levi cocked his head and walked forward a bit. A few of the men backed up while the majority just looked relieved that Levi wasn’t pissed at them. 

“Cause it’s cold.” The underling mocked relaxation by shrugging and smiling. 

“So you don’t mean it? Your balls are still attached?” Levi began unbuttoning his pea coat.

“Yes, sir.” The man cast a worried glance at Levi’s fingers, but still maintained his fake smile. 

“You shouldn’t say things you don’t mean.” Levi drew his weapon from his waistband and pressed it firmly against the man’s crotch. “Maybe I should help you mean it.” 

“No, sir.” To the man’s credit, he only barely flinched. 

“‘No, sir.’ Are you saying that I'm not allowed?” Levi pressed the gun in harder. 

“No, sir. That's not what I meant.” He lost his smile quickly. “Please, sir. I'm very sorry for upsetting you. I will not say things that I don't mean ever again.”

After a long gaze into the eyes of a man who was on the verge of begging, Levi moved his gun away. The man let out a deep breath and stumbled back. 

“Does anyone else have anything they want to say about the cold?” Levi waited until he heard a chorus of ‘No, boss’ before continuing. “It's fucking  _ December  _ you annoying pieces of filth. Of course it's cold.  _ Shut the hell up.”  _

That was that. After his little power show, the boys were quiet, allowing Levi to stare into the white, clean snow illuminated by the white, clean moonlight. He let himself fall into a little bubble of contemplation which was extremely relaxing until it was suddenly popped. 

“Cap’n Crunch.” Olou tapped on his shoulder. “Party is here. Time to stop brooding.” 

Four sleek black cars pulled up next to their little group, headlights illuminating the distance between the two sides. The underlings played their part, gripping their guns down by their sides, doing their best to look big and intimidating. Olou stood aside so Levi could see everything that was happening. 

The Titans were a local gang that mostly dealt guns and they had  _ nice  _ inventory. They were relatively small time, eager to move up. Titans had no idea how much money they could  _ actually  _ make in the big leagues, so Kenny pounced. He got his regular shit at a much lower cost than the previous smuggler. Since the old guy smuggled from overseas and charged for travel expenses, Kenny saved a fortune. Downside was that instead of Kenny having a nice dinner with a man who traveled to them, Levi had to go do work and fucking meet them. 

What Levi assumed was the underlings of the Titan gang filed out of the car first, standing in a little cluster around where the deal would take place. Levi rolled his eyes at the weapons on their hips. As if anyone in their right mind would attack a group that was so much more powerful than them. 

He could practically feel the staring contest between the two sides underlings. It made him want to puke, but that would ruin his nice coat. He waited until the representative of the Titan’s stepped out of the back of the nicest car and approached the no mans land between them. Levi met him in the middle. 

“I apologize for our lateness. We had a roadblock. It was dealt with.” The leader said. He was a tall man of about 40 with a charismatic smile and a smooth voice. 

“Don't care. You got my uncle’s toys?” 

“Yes. Same as in May.” He smiled. 

Kenny got a shipment of guns and bullets in whenever the current stash got depleted. He still had enough to fight God in storage underneath the mini mansion, but he got nervous about not having enough. 

“Kenny wishes to inform you that the next shipment will need to be twice as big. He would like this to happen between April to May. Be ready for the call. He sends some extra money as a down payment.” Levi put on his best ‘Captain’ voice and returned the man's gaze with calculated coldness. 

“How much in total?” 

“Half a million.” 

“That's a down payment of fifty percent?” The man raised his eyebrows like it was a question. 

“He likes you guys. You be good to him and you'll make millions.” Levi cocked his head. “Shall we trade?” 

“Sure.” The man gestured for an underling to open the trunk and start unloading weapons. Levi called for his men to pop their trunks to receive the weapons. He had just walked over the car to grab the suitcase of money when he got a tingle up his spine. Something was fishy. 

He shoved the suitcase into Olou’s arms before leaning on the car and unbuttoning his coat. He peered into the other side, but the blinding headlights made it almost impossible for his eyes to make out much in the shroud of darkness behind them. His fingers ghosted along the comforting grip of his gun, a beauty of a Berreta that had been modified to match his exact specifications. He glanced at Olou, who had dropped the money on the ground and drawn his weapon. The only reason you drop a half a million is if you’re about to be in deep shit. 

When he glanced back up, he had a chunk of underling on his face. One had been walking by and quickly became the first causality. Blood sprayed all over the nice white snow as his body kneeled for a moment before falling onto the ground. The scene erupted into violence, both sides trying to wipe out the other. 

Levi cursed as he ducked against the car, only coming up to fire a few well placed shot before ducking down again. He couldn't see very well, but he knew the approximate height of the average male both standing and kneeling. Hit that and you'll hit  _ something.  _

Levi's heart clenched up as he realized they had the upper hand. They most likely had a fucking truckload of weapons, the element of surprise, lighting, and preparation. Levi had no clue this would happen. They were little leaguers. How could they do this to  _ Kenny?  _

He fired through his car's windows and cursed himself for parking in a semicircle. That gave them more room to duck down, but also put him perpendicular to those fucking lights. 

“Shoot out the headlights!” Levi yelled. “Shoot out the fucking lights!” 

The men who had survived the first wave of the surprise attack obeyed him without question. The pop of broken glass could barely be heard over the fire fight, but Levi was listening for it. The light shining over him died and he released a shaky breath. They stood more of a chance now. 

With only the moon as his guide, Levi reloaded and assessed the scene again. The hazy, dark forms of the Titans became his target and he took down a good number of them before reloading again. When he came back up, something bit deep into his right arm. The pain came only a moment after, dulled by adrenaline, only a whisper of the true damage. Firing with vengeance, the dark outline of the Titan that shot him fell over. Olou leaned next to him and took out the final Titan.  

“... those who hate me. I will make my arrows drunk with blood. My sword will devour flesh. With the blood of the slain and the captives, from the long hair-” Olou mumbled next to him. 

“Shut up with that bible shit.” Levi panted. He pressed a hand into his arm, the pain growing now that the danger had passed. Olou continued mumbling next to him as he himself slumped down next to Levi. Levi could never figure out if he was praying or just reciting words that gave him strength, but Levi preferred not to hear it. 

The victors collected themselves and stepped out from behind the cars. The whole ordeal took maybe five minutes. The cops would be on their way in ten. Twenty five to get here. Lazy bastards. Levi tied his white scarf around his coat and set his gun on the roof of a shot out car to cool. 

“Count off.” He commanded. 

“One.” Olou started. Levi almost rolled his eyes. 

“Two.” 

“Three.” There was a long pause. A heavy emotion sank deep in his stomach. He couldn’t identify it, but he doubted that he wanted to. Three. Three men were all that’s left. 

“How many did we bring?” Olou asked. 

“I don’t fucking know, count the bodies.” It was true. He didn’t know. He didn’t bother to count before heading out. He didn’t bother to ask their names or rank or skills. He didn’t bother to change out of peacoat and into to something fire friendly. He didn’t bother to take a defensive position or have men ready when they pulled up. “I’m getting fucking sloppy.” 

“Yup.” Olou said simply, nudging a warm corpse with his boots. Blood squished out and coated the rough tan surface. “Pretty fucking sloppy.” 

“Go ahead and start with your praying or whatever. Hurry up with the Titans, though.” Levi liked Olou. He was direct, blunt, honest. He was annoying with his bible study, but the man had a good heart. He prayed and closed the eyes of every person that died, no matter what the side. Levi couldn’t figure out what the hell he was doing with Kenny. 

The men looted the bodies and Titan’s stash. They didn’t have Kenny’s toys after all, but they did have some nice stuff. Levi ripped the blood stained suit jacket of the representative off only to find a bulletproof vest. Asshole. He did a count of the bodies on both sides for his report to Kenny later. It wasn’t good. He lost six men. Titans lost twelve. 

The victors loaded up one of the cars and piled in. Olou took his place as driver while Levi smoked in the passenger seat. The two remaining underlings sat in the back, both kids of maybe twenty. Neither of them spoke, but Levi could see the telltale sheen of fresh tears down one of their faces. 

“Who’s shot?” Levi asked. 

“Bradon’s got one in his leg.” One of them said. “I’ve got one in my hip, but its just a flesh wound.” 

“I suppose it can’t be helped then.” Levi reached under his seat and pulled out one of the many stashed bottles of pain pills. “Olou take us to that vet.” 

“He’s dead, Levi.” Olou drove in the backroads so no cops were likely to see them, not that Kenny didn’t have his connections. He knew Levi wouldn’t want to fuck with it. “I may know a place, though.” 

“I don’t give a fuck.” He swallowed a couple pain pills dry and tossed the bottle back to the boys. Blood soaked through his jacket and was staining his scarf. He glanced back at the boys in the back. “Let’s take care of these kids.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi doesnt *hate* the underlings so much and despise them in groups when they annoy him


	3. Chapter 3

Tw surgery, needles, blood, pain pills, morphine 

 

Yall i watched like so many bullet wound surgeries just for this. It was nauseating. Still, don’t go and perform surgery with this as your guide. Artistic liberties and yadda yadda. I did happen to find out that yes, you can shoot out a headlight. It does work. I do know the effects of morphine first hand and it will make you laugh and do cheesy pick up lines (but still be able to talk with a low dosage), so that’s how I’m filling that part of the prompt. So now i’m only claiming artistic liberties/ i dont actually know how this thing works on mafia dealings and surgery. But that was a given in doctor eren x mafia levi. 

 

It didn't look like much. Just a square brick building on the wrong side of the train tracks. The headlights flashed over a wooden sign, briefly illuminating the words ‘Immanuel Kant Free Clinic’. One red four door was in the parking lot. Olou parked just close enough for the pride stickers on the back to be visible in the moonlight. Levi popped one more pain pill for good measure. 

“Where are we?” Levi was thankful he could finally put his arm down from where he had been holding the wound above the heart. 

“Immanuel Kant clinic.” Olou turned the car off.

“Looks closed.” Levi noted. The small windows in the door showed only one dim light somewhere deep in the building. 

“Nah.” Olou waved his hand. 

“It’s real late, Olou. We’ve better luck at one of those twenty four hour vets. Pay off a guy.” The underling that was not badly hurt had the other one laid down and was applying direct pressure to the wound with one hand and pressing down on the artery feeding the blood to the wound with the other. 

“We’re here already. They’ll take us in.” Olou gestured at the car. “Somebody’s in there.” 

“What if it’s the cleaning crew?” The underling said. 

“You think the cleaning crew would advertise their queerness on their Civic? In this town?” Levi rolled his eyes. 

“You two wait here. Olou and I will go see if there’s a doctor around.” Levi instructed the boys, opening his door and stomping down on his cigarette. His arm was starting to become useless. Tingles crawled up his shoulder and his fingers were numb. Ever so often, one twitched, as if the limb was making sure it was still alive. 

Olou walked up the stone steps first with Levi following behind. The larger man knocked on the door a couple of times before taking out his cellphone to use the light and searching around for a doorbell. Blended into the dark red brick was one gray button. Each time he pushed it, a faint buzz was heard on the other side of the door. Levi was just about to tell Olou to give up and ask Siri for the nearest 24 hour vet when two figures started moving inside. Levi leaned forward.

“Police!” Levi called out, and the two figures quickly disappeared. “Police!”

“You’re going to scare them!” Olou whispered. 

“Doors open for police. After they patch us up, we’ll give them a couple thousand out of that half million and they’ll ‘forget’ all about us.” 

“Oh.” Olou smiled. “Can I say that we have them surrounded? I’ve always wanted to do that.” 

“No. Dumbass.” Levi rolled his eyes and went back to yelling. “Police! Open up!” 

After a few moments, lights flicked on in the building. One small Asian girl armed with a bat marched up to the door. Many locks clicked before the door opened a crack; The chain hanging low and jingling against the door. She eyed the two of them, focusing heavily on the way Levi’s bloody arm hung by his side. 

“We don’t stock pain meds.” She said. 

“Uh…” Olou blinked at her frankness.

“Is there a doctor around? We’ve got some boys that are hurt.” Levi pushed Olou out of the way to look at her directly through the crack. She was in a white tank top that showed her black bra through it and some loose jeans. That didn’t look like a doctor’s uniform, but he could be wrong. 

“We don’t stock anything that can be abused. We’ve got flu medicine and some antibiotics. Nothing for you here.” She started to close the door but Levi shoved his foot in just in time. 

“We’ve got two boys in the back of our car bleeding out. We need a doctor to stitch them up.” He insisted. 

“I will call the police. The  _ real  _ police.” She huffed. “We don’t keep anything in here you want. No drugs and no money. We’re a  _ free  _ clinic.” 

“I just need a doctor.” Levi used his good hand to gesture to his arm. “Can’t you see the blood?” 

“Gun shot, I’m guessing? ER is open 24/7.” She paused. “Besides, we don’t treat gun shots here. You need an ER.” 

“Mikasa.” A gentle voice came from inside. Levi couldn’t see who it was, but he sounded timid. “Maybe they do need help.” 

“They aren’t real police and they aren’t really hurt. They’re going to tear the place up looking for drugs or money.  _ Which we don’t have.  _ Just look at the short one. He’s got a cold sweat and is swaying a bit. Itchin’ for something? He won’t find it here.” 

“Gun shot wounds can cause a variety of symptoms depending on where the-” The timid voice started. 

“Are you a doctor?” Levi interrupted. “Please help us. We will pay you.” 

“It’s a free clinic. Call an ambulance.” Mikasa shut Levi down. 

“Ambulance at the clinic?” Olou snorted. “That’s not good press. I’ll make sure it gets on the front page.” 

“Please, doctor.” Levi worked the sympathy angle. “They might not make it without your help.” 

“Mikasa.” The timid boy begged. “Please. You can handle it if they try anything.” 

“I’m coming outside. I want to see these boys who are injured. Then, you can come inside.” Mikasa compromised. “Armin, lock the door. If I’m not back in five minutes, call the real cops.” 

She unhitched the chain and stepped outside, goosebumps rapidly appearing on her arms. Olou checked her out as Levi escorted her to the car. She kept her bat close and Levi saw several dents in the hard wood. Levi kept himself out of swinging distance so he wouldn’t end up as another dent. 

Her hard exterior seemed to melt a bit when she saw two men, maybe twenty years old at most, shaking and bleeding in the back of the car. The boy looked over and asked if she was the doctor and requested a wheelchair. She swallowed hard and lowered her bat. 

“I’ll be back with a wheelchair for him in a moment.” She looked over at the boy. “Do you need one, too?” 

“No, ma’am. ‘ve just got a graze on my hip.” 

“We only have two doctors here and no nurses.” Mikasa looked over at Levi. “We have

to work fast and I’ll need anyone you isn’t injured to help.” 

“I’m not injured.” Olou said. “I’m no nurse, but I can pray like a motherfucker.” 

“As long as you can help push a wheel chair while you pray, I don’t give a fuck.” Mikasa motioned for him to follow and they ran up to the door again. A few moments later, a little blonde boy opened up, looking frightened. 

“Are we gonna be okay?” The boy asked. “I mean, I’m sure I’ll be fine, but Brandon’s got a slug in his leg down deep. I’m putting pressure on it as much as I can but it’s still bubblin out.” 

“He’ll get seen by a doctor first. You get him to swallow a pain pill?” 

“Yeah.” The guy nodded. “He’s so cold, though. Is he gonna be okay?” 

“He’ll be fine.” Levi lied. He was far too dizzy to lie any better than that. It was times like this that he wished he believed as Olou did. The way Olou always had someone he could depend on made Levi's gut ache with envy. 

Mikasa and Olou came back with a wheel chair and got Brandon in it. The little blonde boy held open the door and they all rushed inside. The rush of warmth and comforting smell of hospital cleaners made Levi feel safe. 

Levi relaxed in a seat in the lobby as Mikasa and Olou got Brandon back into Armin’s office. He could picture the scene in there. Mikasa cutting off Brandon's pants; Armin scrubbing his hands; Olou praying like a motherufcker in the corner. The corner of his lips twitched and he tried to reach for his pack of smokes. They were right in the pocket of his jeans but his arm wouldn't move.

He felt so very lightheaded. It was still so cold in here, even with the heat on. How much blood had he lost? Where were his smokes? Was he really sweating and swaying like Mikasa had said? He tried to feel of his forehead but neither of his arms would move. One wouldn’t work cause the bullet had most definitely shredded muscle, and the other just didn’t cooperate. 

“Boss?” The underling with the grazed hip knelt down in front of him. “You okay?” 

“Light me a smoke.” Levi didn’t bother to look him in the eye. “They’re in my pocket.” 

“Really? You think that’s a good idea?” 

“I’ll gut you if I don’t have cloves in between my lips in five seconds.” Levi’s threat had none of it’s usual emotion behind it. The boy listened, and soon Levi had a smoke dangling from his lips. It was only a moment before someone else showed up and snatched Levi’s cigarette. An ugly old man shoe stomped it out onto the pristine tile floor. 

“Hey!” He growled, tipping his head back to look at the man.

Dressed in a lab coat like a proper doctor, the man knelt down next to Levi and started to unravel the white scarf that was acting as a bandage over his wound. Levi watched his long brown fingers work diligently to uncover the wound. Dark brown fluffy hair bounced about his face, which, even when twisted up in intense concentration, was attractive. The scarf fell to the floor with a plop, which indicated that Levi had lost a lot more blood than he thought he had. 

The doctor looked into the wound and then glanced at the underlings hip before deciding that Levi was to be seen first. He helped Levi into a nearby wheelchair and pushed him into his office, where Levi insisted on climbing up on the table himself. The familiar sound of paper crinkled underneath him and he tried to remember the last time he had seen a real doctor. A doctor for humans. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by the doctor unbuttoning his coat and pulling it off. Levi tried his hardest not to think of the doctor removing other articles of clothing, but it didn’t work. His heart rate picked up and he looked at the doctor’s eyes as his shirt had to come off, too. Real emergency bandages were the first to come. 

“What’s your name?” Levi asked. 

“Eren.” The man replied. “How bad does it hurt? Scale of one to ten?” 

“Maybe a four. It’s mostly a dull, deep ache.” Levi said. Eren looked confused so Levi added, “I had three or four pain pills on the ride down here.” 

“Oh!” Eren turned around and began assembling instruments he would need. “How long ago did you get shot?” 

“I don’t know. Olou drove really fast, so maybe ten minutes? I’m fine, though. The kid with the bullet in his leg isn’t fine. Is he gonna be okay? We laid him down and applied pressure.” 

“Armin is with him now. Ten minutes without treatment isn’t necessarily a death sentence, but even if it was, Armin could fix him up. He’s a genius. Don’t worry about your friend.” Eren paused long enough to hook Levi up to an IV and dose him up with some things. Levi didn’t bother to ask what it was. “I’m not even going to try asking what happened. I know you won’t tell me.” 

“Maybe you could take me out to dinner. Then I might tell you.” Levi felt a sudden rush inside of him, like the air in his lungs had been sucked out. He gasped and looked at Eren, wide eyed and panicked. 

“Breathe. Just breathe. You’ll feel a chill, and then you’ll feel a lot better. It’s morphine along with a sedative. I’ve got to nab that bullet out of you and we don’t have the time or the facilities for a full surgery. Say the word and I’ll call an ambulance to take you to a real hospital.” Eren rubbed comforting circles onto Levi’s hand and breathed with him until Levi felt like his lungs were cleared. 

“I’ll stay. Just do your best.” Levi swayed and watched as Eren walked over to the door and asked for some universal blood packs. Eren briefly explained that Levi would have blood pumped into him while he got the bullet pulled out. 

“I’m gonna disinfect the area and start opening the hole up. Then I just reach in and pluck it out. With any luck, it’ll be in one piece.” Eren laid Levi down and propped his arm up on a table. 

“It was a forty cal, if that helps.” Levi said as Eren started the clean up process. “How old are you? You legal?” 

“I’m a doctor, so, yes. I’m legal.” Eren wiped up the blood diligently. “I’m 27.” 

“Do you like older men?” Levi’s head was swimmy and he laughed a bit. He almost shocked himself because he hadn’t laughed in so long. He had forgotten that he could make that noise. 

“Depends,” Eren shrugged, taking out some medical scissors. “I’m going to cut you open now. Do not move. Not that you can, if the medicine is working right.” 

“Depends on what?” Levi looked around at the posters on the wall. They informed people that this was an LGBT friendly place and they could receive HRT, std tests, HIV tests, condoms, dental dams, and general education. LGBT friendly group therapy hosted by therapist Marco Bodt was on Saturdays. PTSD therapy was on Thursdays. Mental Health Counseling was on Tuesdays. Individual Therapy was available by appointment. Smoking was bad. Numbers to report abuse. Pictures of people before and after drugs. 

“If I like someone, I like him.” Eren snipped out around the bullet. “I don’t care what age he is.” 

“So that’s why it’s so gay in this place. One of the doctors is gay.” Levi smiled a bit to himself. “So am I.” 

“All the staff is queer here. I’m a gay man. Armin is a bi trans boy. Mikasa is a lesbian. Annie is pan. Jean is bi. Marco is gay. Sasha is straight trans female. Connie...Oh wait, Connie isn’t queer.” 

“You’ve been infiltrated.” Levi said. 

“Ha! I guess we have.” Eren set down his tool and picked up another one. Levi felt something jerk around deep inside and his stomach rolled. Levi groaned. “Is this the first time you’ve been shot?” 

“No.” Levi groaned again. “Most of the time it’s a flesh wound, just a graze. I always hate the feeling of something moving around inside.” 

“So you know the drill?” Eren tried to distract Levi. “No moving it around very much. No doing whatever it is you were doing when you got shot in the first place. Take care of it. Sling. Go to hospital if pus pocket develops.” 

“Is that likely?” Levi had his fair share of infections in his life. 

“I can’t really say.” Eren tugged hard and something came free with a sickening pop. “She’s in one piece.” 

“Good.” 

“Now I have to remove other debris. The bullet isn’t the problem. The bits of dirty clothes and other things that the bullet drags in with it is the problem. I already dosed you up with antibiotics when I did the morphine.” Eren informed him. A few more snips and tugs and Levi was finished with his surgery. Eren stitched him up expertly and sat him up slowly. 

“How are you doing?” 

“Did you fart?” Levi asked. He couldn’t help it. Eren’s soft hands helping him up. His big green eyes and square jaw. 

“Uh… no. No, I did-” 

“Because you are blowin’ me away.” Levi leaned in for a kiss but Eren quickly dodged it. 

“You have someone to drive you home? Armin should be done with the leg wound soon and Mikasa is done stitching up the hip graze for sure. The other one, is he sober enough to take you home?” 

“You’re sober enough to take me home.” Levi leaned even more forward and Eren had to catch him and push him back. Levi tried to wrap his legs around Eren’s back but in his drugged state, he couldn’t manage. 

“I’m not going to take you home.” Eren sighed. “I don’t even know your name.” 

“Levi.” 

“I’m not going to take you home, Levi.” 

“Not interested?” Levi asked, cocking his head to the side. “I promise I’m a good fuck.” 

“You have a gun shot wound. No vigorous activity for weeks.” 

“‘In returning and rest, you shall be saved; in quietness and in trust shall be your strength.’” Olou leaned up against the door frame, apple in hand. He took a big bite out of it and gave Eren a grin. 

“That doesn’t even make sense. Fuck off.” Levi started to get up to chase him away, but ended up pushed back up on the counter. 

“Take him home?” Eren asked Olou. 

“Of course.” Olou turned the apple over in his hands. “Let’s go, boss.” 

  
  
Story is pretty much planned out...just gotta find the energy to write…. It take soooo long to write just 2k words cause of sooooo much research. Mafia documentaries, bible verses, surgery, free clinic stuff, medical school things. Seriously. I remember I had to stop and watch a documentary on Magic City for a chapter once (not this story, a really awful one I wrote a long time ago yikes dont read it) I watched like a fifteen minute long documentary for two sentences. Such is the life of a fan fic author. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tw prostitution mention, opium mention, drive by shooting, arson, violence, more surgery, pain killers, assault weapons, drug use…...these tws just get longer and longer...they're like a little summary now 

 

Notes: My fiance works at a nail salon. Closes at seven, so after hours are after seven. Kenny is in there around 9:30 or so. 9:45 he places the call. 10:30 they strike. 11:00 he’s back to eren. So the ‘back in there again the next day’ part of the prompt is filled (just barely) 

 

Also I feel super happy since fuzzyporcupine commented. Thank you! I’m so glad you enjoy it. 

 

It seemed like every time Levi had to report bad news, Kenny was getting his nails done. Some young, idealistic news reporter was getting too close? File and buff. Goods were seized at the border? Cuticle touch up and hangnail removal. Lose six men in a firefight with a much lesser gang? Clear coat. 

Kenny had bought many businesses around town to clean his money. He stuck mostly to nail salons, as he had quite a taste for fancy things and looking good. He even had a nail salon built to his custom requirements. It was inspired by opium dens, full of velvet drapes, plush couches, and incense. Of course, there was a real opium den in the basement. It was a front for money laundering, drug smuggling, and prostitution. 

“Explain it to me one more time.” Kenny leaned back in the massage chair and took a sip of his red wine before licking his lips loudly. It was after hours, of course, so the lack of natural light paired with the nail technician's harsh lamp back lit Kenny in the most wicked way. Soft groans and muffled moans filtered up from the basement from where Kenny had requested the door be left open so he could listen. 

“The Titans got out of the car, agreed to the deal, and then opened fire when I went to get the money. We lost six men. The Titan’s lost twelve. They didn’t even have your shit. ” 

“Uh-huh.” Kenny’s eyes examined Levi's face like a predator looking for an opening to pounce. “How could you allow this to happen?” 

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Levi clenched his jaw and refused to break eye contact. After a few tense moments, Kenny raised his eyebrows. 

“Annie, baby,” Kenny addressed the nail tech, “let's do red instead of clear this time. It'll skip a step.” The tiny blonde girl looked like she hadn't even registered that someone was speaking. 

“What are we doing?” Levi asked. Kenny’s dark eyes slid over to Levi. Anyone else would be shitting in their pants and assume they were the blood on Kenny’s nails. 

“‘What are we doing?’ He asks.” Kenny grinned, showing a full white set of teeth. “We hit them hard and we hit them fast. I want them to stumble then crumble. They gotta know this was a shit decision.” 

“Okay.” 

“It'll also stir out whoever put them up to this. The Titans didn't just decide to do this themselves. They're puppets. Let's find out who pulls the strings.” Kenny gulped down his wine and set the glass on Annie's cart, purposefully knocking over a few bottles of polish in the process. Her ice blue eyes glanced over at the color streaked across the black marble floors for barely a second before returning to work. Levi hoped he wouldn't inherit his Uncle’s petty power trips but was afraid it was too late. 

“How do we accomplish this?” Levi asked. 

“First thing I want is a lock down. No info out, no people in. We are at war against the Titans. You keep your people close, Levi. We may also need to weed out some underlings for security. Bottom level boys.” 

“It's not even my birthday.” Levi leaned against a wall, glancing down at his arm to make sure the healing wound wasn't seeping through the bandages. He would hate to ruin another nice outfit.

“This is no laughing matter. Secondly, I’m gonna place a call to our old friend the smuggler. I’m sure he’ll be pissy since we dipped out and took our business else where, but once I throw a million at him, he’ll buck up. Third, I want you to be ready a moment's notice. I'm gonna place a few calls to the boys in blue on payroll. Find out where the Titan gang holes up. A bar, a strip club, hell, even a house. I’m gonna send you out for vengeance. I want a drive by. Heavy fire. Doesn’t have to be a bloodbath but I want a few body bags. Call to the mayor to remind him he’s up for reelection this year will keep it off the news so don’t be afraid to make some noise.” 

“How soon?” Levi asked. 

“I’m placing my calls directly after this young lady lets me know my top coat is dry, so...about ten. I’ll give you the address. Cut the place in half and report back.” Kenny’s voice was solid and direct, not to be argued with. 

“After that?” 

“Third, I want you to find where they keep their weapons and burn it to the ground. We may have to send out Widow.” Kenny referred to Petra, who was trained to fake seduce enemy gang leaders and drape their intestines all over the hotel bed. 

“Can do.” As he calculated out the manpower and risk involved in all of this, he started to get grumpy. He wanted to go out and pick up a guy for a night of fun, not help Petra zip up her skin tight red dress. 

“This time what are you going to do different?” Kenny asked, as if he was speaking to a child who had done something naughty. Levi sometimes wondered if that is, in fact, how he saw it. 

“I’ll come prepared for a fight.” Levi pushed off the wall and squared his shoulders. 

“Atta boy.” Kenny blew on his nails for a moment before reaching into his pocket. “Now scram. Boss needs to work.” 

Levi left without saying goodbye. It didn’t matter. His uncle didn’t ask about his wound or how he was feeling. It was always assumed he could handle it, no matter what it was, and he did. The pain was kept a manageable level with pain pills. He kept it in a sling for a good portion of the day. He drank lots of water and tried to take it easy even though he knew his uncle would strike back. Olou took over driving so Levi wasn't behind the wheel while on pills with an injury. It was very good behavior for Levi. After all, he wouldn't want the good doctor Eren to be disappointed in him the next time they met; Hopefully, next time would be under better circumstances. 

He rounded up the boys at the mini mansion and had them all put on bulletproof vests and grab assault rifles. Two cars with four men each. One driver, two shooters, and a back up. A bucket full of bullets between the shooters’ legs and a first aid kit between the back ups’. This time, it would be done right. 

While the boys loaded up the car, Levi relaxed in Kenny’s office. He leaned back in Kenny’s  _ Godfather _ chair and pictured himself running this place one day. He didn't want to have the job, but if he didn't, some shit heel would come along and fill the power vacuum. He would rule fairly. No mindless killing or brutality there would be rules and those rules would be followed. Hell, they just might do a good deed or two. With the right payback, of course. 

“You have a call on line one, Sir.” Kenny’s live in secretary/ fuck bunny alerted Levi to the blinking light on the phone next to him. Kenny was far too dramatic to call his cell phone. 

“Thanks.” 

“Uh-huh.” She walked away, kitten heels smacking against the tile. 

“Sittin’ in my seat again?” Kenny chuckled darkly, already knowing the answer. “You always jump right in after I leave. How's it feel?Powerful? Badass?” 

“Full of farts.” Levi rolled his eyes. 

“Fine leather does not collect ‘farts’, you little shit. But that doesn't matter. I got the address for you. Head on down to that really great Mexican restaurant on third and then go left at the light. Go until you reach that tire place with the 50% off sale signs up permanently. The bar next to it, shoot it out real good.” 

“I've got google maps, you know. You can just tell me the address.” Levi held the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could use both hands to dip into his uncle’s stash of coke. 

“You think I'm gonna let the government know where we're going? Hell no. You take care of it the way I said or I'll find someone who can.” Kenny growled. 

“I can handle it, asshole.” He sniffed loudly and Kenny figured out what he was doing real quick.

“Is that my coke, you little prick? You better replace that. That's the good shit, not the baby powder the underlings sell-” 

Levi hung up on his uncle and went downstairs to get his men. They were all gathered in the entertainment room playing Mario kart and smoking. A few yells was all it took for them to pile in the car. Olou drove while Levi was front passenger side. 

The two cars moved in perfect harmony, arriving at each landmark at the same time. Levi and the other three shooters grabbed their assault weapons and loaded them while the driver rolled down the windows. A woman in a skimpy outfit was outside smoking and texting. Levi fired one warning shot that bit into the wood next to her before she ran off, a high pitched wail following her. A few second later, the neon sign proclaiming ‘BEER N TITS’ shattered along with the storefront. People screamed inside and Levi ignored it. 

He stopped while the second car took their turn. The first car waited until the second one had to reload before shooting again. Organized. Professional. No stopping the assault. No vulnerable reloading times. Levi would not get sloppy again.

They were in their third switch when the return fire began. A couple  _ ding ding dings  _ could be heard as bullets hit the metal car body. They had agreed to keep shooting until Levi told Olou to pull off. When the return fire started, Olou looked expectantly at Levi. Levi pulled the trigger again. 

He was so focused on reloading that he didn't notice when a light flicked on and someone stuck a shotgun out of the window in the building next door. Ten little holes appeared in the windshield, making a spiderweb out of the glass for a fraction of a second before it shattered. Glass pieces rained down on Levi and Olou’s knees. 

“For I am convinced that neither death, nor life, nor angels, nor principalities, nor things present, nor things to come, nor powers, nor height, nor depth, nor any other created thing, will be able to separate us from the lo-” Olou shakily knocked away the glass from his thighs, causing many cuts along his hands.

“DRIVE!” Levi yelled as he pulled in his gun, accidentally grabbing the hot barrel. If Olou had pulled up a second later, it would have meant at least partial blindness for Levi. One of the next shotgun blasts scraped by his cheek and burrowed through his ear at incredible speed. He clutched his cheek as hot blood flowed down it like tears. Fingers scrambling, he got the window up just in time to take the brunt of the next impact. 

“Sound off.” Levi called out instinctively, though he would have known if someone died that close to him. 

“One.” 

“Two.”

“Three.” 

“Who's hurt? Besides me and Olou?”

“Got a bit of a graze but I'll fix it with neosporin.” One guy held up an arm bubbling with blood. His voice started to sound funny as Levi's ear got obstructed with blood. 

“I'm going to the Kant clinic.” Olou said, not even asking Levi's input. 

“We're just scratched.” He wasn't saying ‘no’ but he wanted to be asked. 

“How am I supposed to explain these cuts to my congregation? My mother? If I get them professionally seen up then there's less chance of scarring.” Olou paused. “Please?”

“Fine.” Levi looked back at the boys. “One of you call car two and find out if there's any injured.”

They didn't have to ring the bell this time. Mikasa was outside throwing away the trash when the two cars pulled up. 

“Oh, no, no, no. We are not gonna be your pet doctors.” Her voice was loud and clear through the broken out windshield. Levi shivered and peeled his hand off his face. The blood and snow flurries had frozen his hand to his face. Of all the windows to be shot out, it had to be the windshield. In December no less. 

“I gotta get help.” Olou jogged over to Mikasa. “My hands were slipping all over the wheel. I might have a piece of glass in there. Please help.” 

“You know, we don't hire janitors cause we're a non profit and having someone clean this place to doctor standards everyday isn't cheap. We stay late to clean and prepare for the next day. I think it just became worth it to hire a cleaning crew.” She turned on her heel and walked away. Once again, it had to be Armin to rescue the group

They gathered in the lobby. Four of the not injured drove home to the mini mansion while Levi, Olou and two saps who had to wait gathered in the lobby. Armin took a distraught and praying Olou into his office to get his hands cleaned up. 

Eren had his fluffy brown hair pinned back and some cleaning gloves on when he turned round the corner. Levi's heart skipped a beat as Eren jerked off his cleaning gloves and made a come hither motion. Eren’s old man shoes patted lightly on the tiles as he directed Levi to his office, again. 

Levi climbed up on the paper and the same familiar signs greeted him. Marco’s therapy. Smoking kills. Don't do drugs. Being gay is awesome. He pulled off his jacket himself and left his t shirt on underneath. 

“Is that a gun in your pants?” Eren froze, his mouth popping open in shock. 

“I’m just happy to see you.” 

“If your penis gets erect at your hip then you might need surgery.” Eren pointed to the bulge at Levi’s waist band. Levi smirked and removed it . 

“You wanna hold it? Safety is on.” Levi cocked his head. 

“No thank you.” Eren’s face twisted up. 

“It won’t bite.” Levi held it out to him handle first. 

“I’ve dedicated my life to saving lives. I’ve no need to touch a gun.” 

“Does that noble shit help you get laid?”

“Depends, does that bad boy shit get you laid?” Eren chuckled, a deep harmonious laugh. 

“Everytime.” 

“You get shot again?” Eren sat in his doctor stool and wheeled over to Levi. He held a warm wash cloth to his face and began gently scrubbing the blood away. 

“Yup.” 

“Pain from one to ten?” 

“As long as you're here, it's a zero.” Levi clenched his fists and the muscle in the shot arm fluttered before failing. It was better than yesterday, the inflammation phase just beginning, but it was useable so long as he had enough pain pills. The cut on his face and the hole in his ear were more stinging in pain from the car trip than anything else. 

“I'll step out and you can write down a number.” Eren walked back over to the sink and washed out the now red stained washcloth. 

“It's like a four.” Levi pursed his lips at this hard to get catch. “I had more pain pills.” 

“You know,” Eren said while getting out his tiny doctor flashlight. “I have only ever heard of one guy getting shot twice in a week. And he was a  _ real  _ asshole.” 

“What are you saying?” Levi asked. His hearing was messed up as Eren rubbed away the blood around his ear. The wash cloth thundered around and eventually the sharpness of pain was present. 

“I'm saying whatever you think I'm saying.” Eren smiled a bit as he shined his light at Levi’s ear. “It drilled through your cartilage and out the other side. Shotgun?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Must have been far away if all you got was a new piercing.” Eren moved down to Levi's cheek. “You could slip a earring in that and have a nice new look.” 

“I'm gay enough, thanks.” Levi tried not to get aroused at Eren gently patting his face and being so close to him. 

“What was your name again?” Eren asked, turning back around to get a needle and thread. 

“Levi.” 

“Levi, is anyone gonna come looking for the money?” Eren’s voice suddenly became serious. His eyebrows furrowed and his jaw clenched. 

“What money?” Levi asked, noticing the slight shake in Eren's hands as he threaded the needle. 

“The hundred thousand.” Eren's voice dropped, as if someone might be listening in. He sprayed a numbing solution directly into Levi's cut. “Well, ninety seven thousand.” 

“What?” Levi tried to just barely move his mouth as Eren stuck the needle in. He felt the pressure but not the pain and was grateful. 

“When you left yesterday, your friend, the holy roller, he just opened a briefcase and handed a wad of money to Mikasa. It was ninety seven thousand dollars. Is someone gonna come looking for it.” 

“I'll give you three thousand and we'll call it even.” Levi tried to identify the emotion in the liquid depths of Eren's gorgeous eyes, but he failed to do so. 

“Levi...even for what? Eren sighed, his work on Levi's cheek done. “You received medical services in a free clinic.” 

“You took care of us after hours….and you didn't call the police.” 

“So what's being bought is… My silence?” Eren cocked his head to the side. “You some kind of big league criminal?” 

“You're smart, kid.” Levi gave him a warning glare. 

“That's Dr. Kid, Md. And yes, we do tend to be smart.” Eren met Levi's eyes. “Smart enough not to tell anyone anything.”

“Good.” Levi almost purred as Eren ran his thumb across Levi's stitches, his warm palm pressed into the smaller man’s chin. 

“But I still feel bad about taking that much money for something I give out for free.” Eren glanced down at Levi's lips before looking back up at his face. 

“So I can buy something you don't give out for free?” Levi practically salivated at the idea. 

“No, no, no, that's not what I mean… I was thinking...maybe it would be even if I…” Eren leaned in so close Levi could feel his breath fan over his face. They stayed like that for a moment, just breathing each other's air. Eren leaned in, close enough to kiss, but pull back just a centimeter at the last second. “Went on a date with you.” 

“I'm supposed to ask you that, right? Since you’re the bottom?” Levi leaned forward, trying to capture Eren's lips. He slipped away and stood back. 

“Pick me up here at six pm on Monday and find out…” He gave Levi a sultry smirk before walking out, not even waiting for an answer. He knew the answer would be yes. It always was. 

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot say thank you enough to fuzzyporcupine . I saw that post and outlined a 30k + word fic that was dramatic and violent and heartbreaking and so much nsfw.... I just hope I can put what is in my head down on the screen.


End file.
